xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Bee
He is from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. History Killer Bee is a ninja from the village of Kumogakure and the Jinchuriki of Gyūki — the Eight-Tails.He is also the adoptive brother of Ay, the current Raikage, and as such, is expected to be the guardian of the village.541 In battle, he uses its great strength to increase the lethality of his professional wrestling-styled attacks,413 something Kishimoto's former editor wanted to add in the series despite him being a ninja.He is also a talented swordsman, capable of using up to seven swords at once and to execute attacks that are unpredictable enough to render Sasuke's Sharingan useless.411 When Akatsuki attacks him, he pretends to be captured to escape at the cost of losing some of Gyūki's chakra and pursue a career as an enka music singer.419537 However, Killer Bee is brought back to Kumogakure, playing a role in teaching Naruto how to control Kurama's power. He also joins him in the war against the Akatsuki after gaining his brother's approval to fight alongside him, eventually losing Gyūki to Madara.544 However, Killer Bee survived the extracting by holding on to a piece Gyūki and later becomes the Eight Tails Jinchuriki again prior to the series epilogue. Despite the difficulties in making his lines, as he always speaks in rhymes, Kishimoto wishes to make him a rich character. His voice actor in the Japanese anime is Hisao Egawa, and his English voice actor is Catero Colbert. Training First you got to enter into Tailed Beast Mode. This is step 1. Then enter Tailed Beast State. Visualize your tailed Beast. The main risk when switch to Tailed Beast Chakra Mode is when you're using Tailed Beast Mode the Nine Tails is siphoning away your own personal Chakra. Because you're temporally shelving away your own Chakra to use the Nine-Tails Chakra. And if he drains your Naruto Chakra to Zero then you die. #Don't use Shadow Clones either since the Nine-Tails will take a equal amount of Chakra from each clone. #Normally you negotiate with your Tailed Beast and agree on a Chakra exchange. #Final there is a limit to how much Chakra you can forcible pull from the Nine Tails. Tailed Beast Bomb: It's simple you just change your Chakras form. Pull it into your mouth then compress it and then release it. Tailed Beast Chakra should feel like an extension of your limbs. But not to be mistaken for your actual ones. Tailed Beast Chakra is a combination of positive Blue Chakra, and Negative Red Chakra. The balance is the key. Now when you're compressing it if you make the red to blue ratio 2/8 it will form a sphere. Reverse Mist Slice: Killer Bee told Omoi for him to get 10,000 tickets Sold to a Concert of his in the Hidden Cloud Village. Your Sword, Power, and Skill are not to much of a Thrill. Except your Deception Slice which is Divine. If you can polish that one up then you'll be fine. This Sword Style makes it difficult to predict the path of the Blade. Training Episodes #The Secret of the Reanimation Jutsu #The Lightning Blade: Ameyuri Ringo! 'Super Powers' #His Chakra is off the Charts in Eight-Tails Mode.' ' #Host Transformation #In order to break the hold of a Genjutsu what you need is a Partner who can add Chakra and wake you up from it. My Partner is the Eight-Tails that is inside of me. And Genjutsu doesn't work on Jinchuuriki hosts who have control over there Tailed Beast. #Lightning Style #Tailed Beast Mode 'Jutsu ' #Double Lariat #Lethal Blade Technique #'Tailed Beast Bomb' 'Screen Shots' ' 56-1.PNG ' Category:Metahumans Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Army of Light Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Super Soldiers Category:Demon Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Perverts Category:Telepath Category:Jinchuriki Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superheroes Category:Lightning Style Category:Sannin Category:Fourth Wall Breakers